emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7764 (3rd March 2017)
Plot At the prison, Jason tells Aaron jog on. Jason's mate Barry recognises Aaron from his previous time behind bars and offers Aaron some drugs, calling him Livesy, although Aaron insists it's Dingle. Priya calls round at the factory and informs Jai, Rishi and Nicola that she has a job interview for a senior role at a rival firm. Jai is annoyed but Nicola doubts Priya will get the job. Priya insists it's about time she stood on her own two feet and explains they could have sorted things out if Jai hadn't paid Rakesh to leave her. Robert visits Aaron but worries he's making things worse for him. Jason watches them as Aaron asks about the appeal. In the café, Debbie talks about Sarah but Charity is too busy staring at Frank to hear what her daughter is saying. It's Eliza's birthday and Brenda advises Megan to cherish this time. Frank seconds that as teenage girls are a nightmare. Charity asks Frank if he was even there when his children were growing up but Megan reminds Charity she's hardly the best parent herself. Whilst Debbie cleans up after Jack, she talks to Megan about Sarah. Charity overhears as Debbie tells Megan that Charity is making excuses not to visit Sarah. Rebecca brings Chrissie a coffee and assures her Lawrence will come round eventually. Diane knocks at the door and Chrissie hides. Rebecca gets rid of Diane but not before she spots two cups of coffee. Chrissie fills Rebecca in on Ronnie stitching her up. Jason visits Aaron in his cell and asks about Gordon. Jason insists Aaron should be thanking him as he got inside Gordon's head and drove him to suicide. Jason winds Aaron up about Gordon so Aaron punches him. Diane tells Eric that there is someone in Rebecca's room, and she suspects it's Chrissie. Eric comes up with an idea to see who it is. As Barry keeps guard, Jason attacks Aaron. They leave Aaron in a heap on his cell floor. Eric places a ladder on the side of the B&B and climbs up to see who's in Rebecca's room. He places the ladder against the wrong window and sees a guest in just a towel. The woman screams when she spots Eric peering into her room. Upon hearing the scream, Chrissie looks out the window and is seen by Diane. Megan and Charity continue to wind each other up. Charity confides in Chas that she had a thing with Frank. Eric tries to explain things to PC Swirling and the guest as Diane throws Chrissie and Rebecca out. Rishi asks Priya to come home. He tells her he wants her to be happy and tries persuade his daughter to return to Holdgate Farm. Priya insists she would love to but can't see how it would work although Jai agrees to let Priya, Rakesh and Amba to move back in. Chas asks why Charity would sleep with Frank and pick a fight with Megan. Charity concedes Megan was right about her mothering ability so Chas tells her to go to Prague. Charity admits she's scared that she'll mess things up. Chas assures Charity that Sarah worships the ground she walks on and orders her to go and see her granddaughter. Robert returns from the prison just as Aaron rings Chas. Rebecca insists Chrissie needs to tell Lawrence about Ronnie setting her up but Chrissie knows Lawrence won't believe her and decides to leave for good. Debbie is surprised Charity is going to Prague. Aaron assures Chas he's fine and encourages her to visit Sarah, neglecting to mention that he's been beaten black and blue. Aaron is in pain as he returns to his cell. Jason torments him and tells Aaron this is only the beginning. Aaron suffers another panic attack and falls to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Barry - Jack Willis *B&B Guest - Ali Mylon (uncredited) *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *HMP Hotten - Games room, visiting room, cell and corridor *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Bedroom, office and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street Notes *A Prison Guard is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes